rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialga
Dialga Dialga is one of the four principle gods, usually identified as the god of time, the future, and change. Historic texts usually depict Dialga as a quadruped dragon with blue scales studded with diamonds and clad in steel plating. He is one of Arceus' children, brother of the god Giratina and twin brother of the god Palkia. He may also share a relationship with the forest deity Celebii, depending on the historic text being referenced. He makes his home in the space beyond the time stream, where he is most comfortably able to watch his work and keep it stable. According to the ancient texts, Dialga is often perceived as aloof and uncaring, but this could not be further from the truth. Dialga cares a great deal about his work, but cares little for anything he deems to be of lesser worth than the stability of the time stream. Because of this habit of shutting himself away to care for the time stream, he is the least often seen of the principle gods, and ancient records are often in conflict with whether a sighting of Dialga was real or not. Appearance Dialga takes the form of a massive quadruped, fashioned in some image like a combination of a dragon and a horse. His scales, like those of his twin Palkia, are studded with jewels, diamonds of blue and silver in his case, and his scales are said to sparkle like the sands of time. Embedded in the steel plate armor of his chest is a massive blue diamond, whose worth cannot be reckoned by the count of mortal men, though many have tried. Mythology Dialga, along with his brothers Giratina and Palkia, were born in the Before Time, where they were given their purpose- Palkia was given control of the nebulous seas of space, so that the universe might be given greater shape and purpose. Dialga was given control of time, to give to the new universe a steel-solid sense of guidance and direction. And Giratina was given control over the Distortion Realm, the afterlife where all the souls in the new universe would be fated to come. Palkia and Dialga were content with their gifts, and set about to do their father's works. But Giratina, firm in his belief that as the eldest he should be given the greatest reward, was not content. Unlike Giratina, who rebelled against Arceus' wishes and sought to subvert his father's order, Dialga was content with his mission, and at once began his long work. Dialga was diligent, working tirelessly for times beyond even his count, ignoring the goings-on of the mortal realm in favor of creating and maintaining a unified and cohesive time stream. Ever he worked, ignoring even the banishment of his brother Giratina from the mortal realm. And still, ever does he work, it is said, for time requires constant care and vigilance, that it should not go awry. Though traditionally depicted as the god of time and change, Dialga is also seen as the patron deity of clock- and watch-makers due to his power over time, and it is believed that those who have the gift of foresight have been touched by his presence. Additionally, he is sometimes seen as the patron deity of miners and jewelers, due to his association with diamonds. Personality Humans have long perceived Dialga to be lazy, aloof and without care for their affairs. While it is true that Dialga cares little for the affairs of mortal men, to call him lazy is a falsehood of the greatest magnitude. He cares little for the affairs of humans precisely because he has more important things to care for, as his charge requires near-constant supervision. Additionally, and to no great surprise, Dialga is very protective of his work and, though he cares little for the affairs of mortals, is swift to deal out punishment for those who would attempt to alter the time stream. Lastly, like his brother Giratina, Dialga is not unwilling to strike bargains with mortals if he deems it in his benefit; though as his interactions with them are seldom, few have had the honor of making such deals with him.